


【VD】Rebirth

by zodiacaquarius



Series: DMC [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacaquarius/pseuds/zodiacaquarius
Summary: 一个V哥反复回档试图打出HE的脑洞，设定类似于从零开始的异世界生活，一切都是阎魔刀的选择（喂）。不可避免的ooc，特别是哥，大概和游戏设定差异略大。





	1. Chapter 1

【0】

我能给你改变命运的力量。

当他第一次拿起父亲赠予的魔刀时，那把刀对他说话了。那时候，他只是欣喜于父亲对自己的认同，好奇于魔刀的神奇，并不明白这句话隐藏的真实含义。

——直到他的弟弟在他眼前死去。

【1】

火焰是炽热的，从柜缝中看到的画面都被热流所扭曲，而他的手心却是冰冷的。

母亲的尖叫声环绕在他耳边，恶魔血脉觉醒后敏锐的听力反而变成了一种折磨。年幼的男孩无助地听着那痛苦而尖锐的声音从渐渐变得微弱，变得断断续续，直到最后归于全然的寂静。

恶魔移动时的沙沙声和低语则愈发清晰起来。

怎么办。

怎么办。怎么办。怎么办。

一切冷静和成熟都变成了惊慌，维吉尔焦躁地斜了一眼蜷缩在身边的弟弟，浑身都在因为不知所措而战栗。而但丁看上去并不比他强，男孩用力捂住了想要发声的嘴，眼泪无声地在眼睛里打转。

他们只有彼此了，他们要一起活下去。

维吉尔握紧手中的刀柄，强迫自己冷静下来。母亲并没有为他们拖延太多的时间，这样的柜子根本不可能躲过恶魔的搜索，继续坐以待毙，他们都会死。

“但丁，”维吉尔努力让自己的声音不要发抖，“拿上父亲给你的剑，我们出去。”

“可是妈妈说不要出去……”

但丁小声反对着，但维吉尔听着越来越近的脚步声，表情愈发冷硬。他深吸了一口气，忍着胸口的疼痛，尽量用没有感情的声音告诉自己的弟弟，“妈妈已经死了，不出去的话，我们也会死。”

“……”

年幼的男孩脸色惨白，看上去像是被人捅了一刀，眼泪终于流了下来。可是他没有像以往那样任性的大吵大闹，只是呆呆地看着他，柜子外的火光在他眼底明明灭灭，像是一群舞动的恶鬼。

“准备好了吗。”

维吉尔问，没有指望弟弟回答。不过在看到对方默默抓住了立在柜子角落里的大剑时，他已经知道了答案。

当一道阴影出现在敞开的大门处，他猛地推开了柜子门，手中的长刀向着那影子斩了过去，就像父亲教他的那样。他还不能很好控制阎魔刀，但是刀刃还是成功击中了门口的恶魔，逼出了一阵刺耳的咆哮。

他们必须加快速度离开，在其他恶魔被吸引过来之前。

清楚地明白这点，维吉尔并没有跟那只受伤的恶魔纠缠，而是借着对方的后退，从狭小的房间里冲了出来。跌跌撞撞的脚步声跟在了他身后，听着那脚步声，他心中不断翻涌的慌乱和恐惧也随之平稳了下来。

他是觉醒了力量的那个，他得保护自己的弟弟。

这成为了支撑他不断前进的动力。

来到走廊上时，他看到了死去的母亲。她倒在楼梯口，双眼紧闭，长长的金发和美丽的面容浸润在已经发黑的血泊里，惨不忍睹的伤口和拖拽的血渍都显示着她生前遭受了怎样的折磨。

“妈妈……”

但丁在他背后发出了一声啜泣，沉闷而破碎，他的脚步微微一顿，最终还是毫不停留地饶过了母亲的尸体。他们没有时间停下来哀悼，他已经听到了聚集而来的异样响动，恶魔发现了他们，在那群肮脏的家伙堵住所有的出口之前，他们必须离开这囚笼一样的火场。

或许是因为动作足够迅速，跑向门口的过程中他们并没有遇到阻碍。然而，就在他迈出大门那一刻，扑面而来的劲风让他下意识举刀格挡，正好架住了偷袭的刀刃。然而嘈杂与混乱中，一阵血肉分离的撕裂声，伴随着一声并不清晰的痛呼，蓦地闯进了他的耳朵。

“啊！”

维吉尔瞳孔一缩，手上猛地发力，用阎魔刀劈开了偷袭的恶魔，惊恐地回过了头。

映入眼帘的画面让他浑身冰冷。

但丁没能迈出大门，之前背在身后的大剑已经被偷袭的恶魔打飞到了一旁，背上长而深的伤口几乎把他剖成两半。利爪已经伤到了他的肺，他只能趴在地板上痛苦地咳嗽着，鲜血不断从口中溢出。

新鲜的血腥味吸引了火场里的恶魔，维吉尔看到它们从房间各处的阴影中现身，向着濒死的男孩围了过去。

受到重创的但丁也看到了，而且立刻明白了自己的处境。

男孩湛蓝的眼睛彻底暗淡了下去，看着因为回头而再次被恶魔缠住的兄长，清澈的泪水融化在了血泊里。他看到那些恶魔在向自己逼近，挣扎着想爬起来，却被之前偷袭的恶魔翻了个身，按在了地上。

动弹不得的但丁努力偏过头，定定注视着想要靠近却一次次被逼退的维吉尔。已经被恶魔群包围的他意识到了自己的命运，最终在利爪下放松了身体，嘴巴无声地开合着，像之前做游戏那样。

别管我。

维吉尔用刀架住了恶魔的攻击，而沾满鲜血的利爪刺进了但丁的胸口。剧烈的疼痛让男孩的脸皱在了一起，眼中饱含着恐惧与绝望，目光却依然闪烁着一丝微弱的希冀。

快跑。

男孩做出了最后一个口型。

那爪子用力一勾，但丁的瞳孔就涣散开来，生命的光辉从那双眼睛里消失了。维吉尔看到恶魔抽出了利爪，爪尖上插着一颗小小的心脏，被拉出来的时候还在挣扎着扑通扑通跳动。

恶魔把那心脏塞进了自己嘴里。

世界突然褪去了颜色，变成了一片死寂的灰白。时间在维吉尔眼中静止了，一切都遥远得像隔着一层鲜血，变得模糊不清，只有身体里的恶魔之血空前沸腾了起来。魔化的猩红充斥着双眼，在他冲入攒动的恶魔群后，非人的嘶吼，嗜血的暴怒，血肉撕裂的声音，几乎取代了烈烈燃烧的火焰，成为了房屋里的主旋律。

当维吉尔清醒过来时，遍布全身的疲倦让他差点摔倒，浓浓的腥臭更是让他险些吐出来。四周安静得让人心慌，恶魔全都不见了，只有少量像是血块又像是石头的物质散落在四周，并没有被火焰吞噬。

发生了什么？

维吉尔低下头，父亲的魔刀还被他握在手里，此时此刻，那刀刃却自行泛起了一层青光，看上去格外妖冶。突然，他浑身一震，拖着发软的腿转过身，踉跄着跑向了不远处唯一的一滩血迹。

脱力的感觉愈演愈烈，火场的热气烤得他脸颊发干，跑了几步他就无法再保持平衡，膝盖一弯摔倒在地。但是他顾不得那么多，连滚带爬来到了目的地旁边。

血泊呈现出暗红色，他的弟弟看上去和他们的母亲一样凄惨。身上残留着被恶魔啃食的痕迹，掏出心脏的一下折断了他的大部分肋骨，一部分断端直接穿透了血肉暴露在外。那双眼睛依然睁得很大，只是已经凝固成了无光的石头，再也倒映不出他的影子。

毫无疑问，他已经死去了。

年仅八岁的孩子茫然地跪着，呆呆地看着弟弟残缺的尸体。突然，他看到些许光点从但丁身上浮起，对方的身体也随之变得透明起来。

恶魔死后不会留下尸体，父亲的教导突然在他耳边响起。

男孩慌乱地想要抓住那些光点，可是它们就像一只只萤火虫，灵巧地躲开了他的手，悄无声息地上升，然后消失在了愈发炽热的空气中。只是一眨眼的功夫，地板上就连鲜血和尸体就彻底溃散，好像他的弟弟从来没有在这个世界出现过。

只剩他自己了。

就在这时，他听到了一个耳熟的声音，“你想改变命运么？”

“改变命运？”

维吉尔机械地重复道，愣了一会儿才想起来，这是之前听到过的、阎魔刀的声音。他的目光迟缓地落在了刀身上，浑浑噩噩的意识忽然反应过来这句话的含义，眼睛猛地亮了起来，“你能复活但丁和母亲吗？”

“我不能。”

魔刀的回答让男孩一呆，随即失控地大喊，“那还算什么改变命运的力量！你……你什么都改变不了！”

“我确实改变不了，但是我能给你改变的能力，只要你敢做，”魔刀的声音依然平静，“将我插入你的心脏，我可以带着你的灵魂回到他们死亡之前。”

“……真的吗？”

“这样的溯回不是无限次，灵魂能承受时间跃迁是有限度的，跨越的时间越长，对灵魂的消耗越大。当你的灵魂达到了自己的极限，不管迎来怎样的结局，你都必须接受。”

“……”

“现在，告诉我你的选择，是向这一次的命运抗争，还是接受命运的安排。”

将刀刃插入自己的心脏。

这是能够杀死绝大多数恶魔的办法，当然也能杀死他，他刚才亲眼看到，但丁就是死于心脏被刺穿。恶魔何其狡猾，就算阎魔刀是父亲的馈赠，他也不能肯定对方说的是真话。

将刀刃刺进心脏有可能会死，但是离开一定不会。最保险的办法当然是就此离开，就算他只有八岁，也能很轻松地想明白这一点。

维吉尔盯着但丁消失的地方，拄着长刀站了起来。哪怕精疲力竭，他依然努力挺直了脊背，表情变得异常冷静，冷静得完全超出了应有的年龄。

“你最好没有骗我。”

男孩试图将刀尖对准了自己的左胸。然而魔刀对他来说太长了，哪怕将手臂伸到极限也不行，于是他索性直接握住了刀身，仿佛感觉不到锋利的刀刃把他的手指切断了一半。

“按你说的做，带我回到他们死亡之前。”

他低声说，同时用力将魔刀刺进了胸口。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

嘶。

维吉尔在手中的诗集砸到腿的瞬间倒吸了一口凉气，猛地睁开了眼。衣服的黏腻感告诉他，他已经出了一身冷汗，心脏也在因为记忆中残留的刺穿感而剧烈跳动。

男孩惊魂未定，迅速四下张望了一圈。没有火焰，没有恶魔，没有鲜血，除了翻扣在地板上的诗集外，房间干干净净，井井有条，是他最熟悉的样子。

他正坐在书房的沙发上。

是……噩梦？

他闭了闭眼，突然发现大脑里那些惨烈的画面并没有想象中那么清晰。很多细节都有些模糊，如同蒙上了一层薄纱，缺乏经历过的实感。

但是，并不是所有的画面都模糊了。

倒在血泊中的母亲，被恶魔杀死的但丁，自称能回溯时间的阎魔刀。特别是但丁在他眼前被掏出了心脏那一幕过于刻骨铭心，鲜血淋漓的场景依然历历在目，稍一回忆就让那种异常真切的惊恐与痛苦重新降临。

“改变命运的力量……”

维吉尔低低地重复着这个词组。

如果那些不是梦，而是真实发生过的事，那么现在的他，难道真的经历了不可思议的时间回溯？

就算心智远比同龄人成熟，这还是超出了一个孩子能承受的范围。他的大脑乱糟糟的，一时间完全找不出头绪。

“嗯……维吉尔？”

小声的咕哝打断了他的不知所措，接近于惊弓之鸟的男孩差点从沙发上跳起来，不过下一刻，他就制止了自己。因为他看到了，窝在他旁边、毫不客气地占据了大半个沙发的男孩，就是记忆里惨遭杀害的但丁。

他的弟弟被他从午后的小睡中吵醒了，神情还有种没有完全清醒的呆愣，声音拖得很长，满是懒洋洋的倦意。他还没有摆脱睡意，蓝眼睛不像清醒时那么明亮，而是氤氲着迷蒙的雾气。

年幼的男孩如同没有睡饱的猫咪一样向他拱了拱，直接将头枕在他腿上，语气含混得似乎下一秒就要失去意识，“别动……我要再睡一会儿……”

维吉尔的手不受控制地落在了那睡得红扑扑的脸颊上，颤抖着慢慢摸索起来。颤动的睫毛，小巧的鼻子，柔软的嘴唇，触感温暖，生机勃勃。明明是和他一模一样的面孔，他却怎么都摸不够。

如果但丁清醒着，他这么做肯定会引起对方的不满。可此时，他的弟弟正处于昏睡与清醒之间的空白期，这时候的但丁会变得异常温顺乖巧，不管对他做什么都不会太过反抗。所以在他的摸索下，男孩只是发出柔软的轻哼，甚至连躲闪的意思都没有。

一个完整的、活着的但丁。

一阵酸涩直直地冲上了眼眶，维吉尔用力眨了眨眼。趁着弟弟还在半梦半醒，注意不到自己，他迅速用手揉了揉眼睛，之后若无其事地将手放回了对方头顶。

手指有一下没一下梳理着但丁的头发，混乱的思绪也渐渐被他梳理整齐。他已经想到了，究竟是不是噩梦，有一样东西能给他回答。

他需要去问阎魔刀。

不过现在它并不在自己身边，顺着阎魔刀之间微弱的感应，他感知到那把魔刀正放在自己和但丁的卧室。

等会儿，他得想办法自己过去，不能让但丁和母亲知道……

夕阳的余晖从窗帘的缝隙溜了进来，洒下了一片温暖的光斑。安宁的气氛渐渐消除了惶恐，莫名疲惫让一直精神紧绷的维吉尔也昏昏欲睡起来。他的头慢慢歪在了沙发靠背上，地板上的诗集都忘了捡。

就在他快要彻底睡过去时，温柔的呼唤让他一激灵，瞬间摆脱了睡意。

“维吉尔，但丁，该起床了。”

美丽的女性正站在书房门口，宠溺地看着睡成一团的两个孩子。发现年长的男孩在盯着她，他们的母亲伊娃迈开了腿，走到他面前弯下腰，“怎么了，维吉尔？有事要对妈妈说吗？”

母亲也还活着，还在他们身边。

即使看到但丁时心里就有所猜测，真的看到她活生生站在眼前，关心地看着他，男孩还是抓紧了沙发，努力抑制翻滚的情绪。他用力摇了摇头，“没有，只是……有点没睡醒。”

伊娃似乎看出了什么，脸上浮现出了些许担忧。只是她还没有问出口，绵软的嗓音就插进了他们的对话里，“妈妈……我不想起来……”

“但丁，醒醒，你们已经睡了很久，快到晚饭时间了，”她伸出手，捏了捏但丁的脸颊，“快起来，今天的晚饭可是你最喜欢的芝士焗饭。”

小儿子的撒娇转移了她的注意力，维吉尔悄悄松了口气。他不想对母亲说谎，但是之前不知道是噩梦还是现实的经历太过匪夷所思，就算他想说也不知道怎么形容，隐瞒反而是最好的选择。

等等，芝士焗饭？

维吉尔准备起身的动作突然定格。

在那个可怕的“梦”里，母亲和但丁双双被杀的前一天，他们的晚饭也是芝士焗饭。意识到这点后，他才无比震惊地发现，之前的经历，虽然有一些微妙的不同，但总体上几乎和“梦”中一切发生之前的那天一模一样。

但丁闹累了，在他旁边睡着了，他在看书时也不知不觉睡了过去。母亲来叫他们起来，说晚饭是芝士焗饭。

这些，他在“梦”里全部经历过！

接下来，母亲会告诉他们最后来到餐桌的人将有特殊“惊喜”，但丁理所当然成了“中标”那个。吃完晚饭后，母亲问他们明天要不要一起去面包坊，但丁想去，他不想去，最后母亲没有去，而是打电话让面包坊把东西送过来。第二天，门铃响了，母亲在透过猫眼看了一眼门外的来访者后却脸色煞白，接着房屋一阵晃动，大火烧了起来……

难道？

男孩越想越惊慌，他的弟弟和母亲却一无所觉。但丁慢吞吞爬了起来，坐在他身边打了个大大的哈欠，不太清醒地把头靠在了他肩膀上。

维吉尔记起了，“梦”里但丁也是这么做的，只不过被他嫌弃地推开了。被他推开后，还在犯困的但丁依然没有清醒地和他保持距离，一边嘀咕着“我不太饿”，一边锲而不舍往他身上黏。

而这次，他没有推开但丁。

毛茸茸的脑袋在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去，发梢搔得他的脖子痒痒的。终于，他的弟弟找到了舒服的姿势，抱着他的胳膊安分下来，不再乱动，半闭着眼在他耳边嘀咕，“我不太饿……”

维吉尔呼吸一顿。

“不饿也不行，”伊娃微笑着，“快点清醒一下，晚饭妈妈会叫你们，谁最后坐到桌子边会有‘惊喜’。”

“知道了……”

但丁迷迷瞪瞪地回答着，维吉尔却坐在那里，血液一点一点冷了下去。

之前不是噩梦，是真的。

就算还没有找阎魔刀确定，早熟早慧的男孩也确定了这点。他僵硬地看着母亲离开了书房，目光再次落回了但丁脸上，他的弟弟对自己未来的命运一无所知，昏昏欲睡的侧脸看上去稚嫩又天真。

如果重复之前的发展，明天，但丁和母亲就要死去了。

他需要做点什么，他必须做点什么。

可是，究竟要做什么，才能避免那一切的发生？

男孩拼命思考着，整顿晚饭都吃得心不在焉。由于他的纵容，他的弟弟甚至在开饭之前再次靠着他睡着了，所以母亲的“惊喜”再一次由但丁得到。只是这一次，维吉尔完全没心情欣赏但丁苦着脸，勉强把焗饭里黑橄榄一口一口咽下去。

破解死亡之局完全超出了八岁孩子的能力，母亲的声音打断了他的思绪，他也没有想到好的办法。

“家里没有面包了，”伊娃一边收拾着餐桌，一边对他们说，“明天你们和我一起想去面包坊吗？”

“我要去！”

但丁一如记忆中那样抢着回答。

“那么维吉尔呢？”

“……”

伊娃显然误解了他在为难什么，宽容地笑了笑，“不想去吗？如果真的不愿意，妈妈可以让他们明天送过来。”

“哎——可是我想去啊……”

但丁的声音有点沮丧，维吉尔脑海中灵光一闪。

“妈妈，我也想去。”

男孩的神情坚定了起来，就在刚才，他突然有了一个主意。

既然留在家中会被恶魔找到，那么离开家不就可以了？只要明天离开家，说不定他就可以带着母亲和但丁躲开恶魔的袭击，让他们都活下来。

他的转变让伊娃有些意外，但美丽的女性体贴地没有追究。她将垒成一叠的餐具抱起，一边向着厨房走去，一边提醒，“那好吧，今天要早点睡，我们早上就要出门。”

“好。”

“知道了妈妈！”

上一次，但丁从吃完晚饭开始，就一直因为不能出门而无精打采，直到被他强拖着去洗漱才好了一点。而这一次，要求得到满足的但丁显然活泼了很多，维吉尔看着他蹦蹦跳跳走在前面，面孔不易察觉地柔和了一点。

他会让他们一起活下来的。

心情很好的但丁也变得好说话了许多，甚至没有他的强迫，男孩就主动换上了睡衣，吵吵要和他一起去卫生间。不过维吉尔没有答应，让但丁先过去后，他走到床边，握住了靠在床头的阎魔刀。

他需要和它好好谈谈。

“刚才我就感觉到了，你使用了未来的我，跨越时间而来，想要改变未来发生的事。”

阎魔刀的声音没有变化，始终保持着非人的平静，“但是你要知道，真正扭转命运并不容易，就连斯巴达也没能完全掌握这样的力量。”

“你是说父亲，”男孩眯起了眼，之前的经历让他的心智快速成长了起来，“他的失踪和你有关？”

“某种意义上，没错，虽然那是他自己选择。”

魔刀顿了顿，似乎有些感慨，“体会过自己的无力，又使用过我真正的力量，就很难不迷失其中，或许你也会步他的后尘。”

“什么意思？父亲做过什么？”

“我不能说，现在的你也不应该知道。”

“哦？”

“要是你走到那一步，就会自己明白的。命运不是一条线，而是由一点衍生出的很多条线，每个生命的命运之线都会与不同生命的纠缠，牵一发而动全身。我只是诞生于人魔两界之间、时空扭曲之中的坐标物，能够带你去到那几个不会改变的点上，能决定你走了哪条线、与哪些线纠缠的，只有你自己。”

“只是改变命运不是那么简单的事，改变之后变好还是变坏，谁也不能预料。而且，每一次跨越时间，都会消耗你的灵魂与这个世界的联系，联系消耗到一定程度，就算有我带领，你也会彻底迷失在时空间隙。”

男孩似懂非懂地听着，这些话对于现在的他来说依然难以理解。魔刀也知道这一点，于是用警告结束了他们的对话。

“想必未来的我也告诉过你，珍惜你有限的机会。一旦你的灵魂联系不足以支撑时间迁越，不管迎来怎样的结局，你都必须接受。”


End file.
